Runic Knight
The Runic Knight Runic Knights are at least studied in magic, if not practitioners of it. They are Fighters who gained an understanding in magic to the point where if even they couldn't cast it, they could at least counter it! They also have a thing for showing legs. Probably. Runic Sword Even if they don't follow the path of an eldritch knight before becoming a runic knight, the practitioners of the runic sword do need to inscribe some basic runes into their sword for their abilities to function. At 8th level, the Runic Knight can spend 1 hour inscribing runes into a weapon that bond that weapon to their essence (it's usually a sword, but doesn't have to be). This functions as the eldritch knight's Weapon Bond feature. The Runic Knight also gains proficiency in Intelligence saves, if they didn't already have it. While wielding a bonded weapon, the runic knight can use their reaction to counter a spell. The spell must target them, and must require an attack roll or save. Regardless of hit or miss, the Runic Knight makes an Intelligence save against the creature's spell save DC. If it is a targeted spell that requires a save, this save is made in place of the normal one. On a success, the spell is negated against the Runic Knight, and they gain Rune Points equal to the spell's level. On a failure, the spell's effect occurs normally, even if it was an attack roll that would have missed. The Runic Knight can have a number of Rune Points ''equal to their level at any time, any points past the maximum are lost. ''Rune Points last until the end of a long rest. A Runic Knight that has a spell point pool can expend an amount of spell points as if they cast a spell -up to a maximum of the max spell level they can cast - to gain a number of Rune Points ''equal to the level of the spell they would have cast normally. This is a free action that is used on their turn. The Runic Knight can use ''Rune Points ''as a free action on their turn, but only once per turn. The effects are any of the following: *''Absorb Power: ''The runic knight can expend any number of ''rune points, gaining an equal number of spell points. They cannot gain spell points past their maximum. *''Rune of Celerity: The runic knight can expend 8 ''runic points ''to cast a spell as a bonus action. *''Rune of the Elements: ''The runic knight can expend 3 ''rune points ''to add 1d6 cold, fire, or lightning damage to their runic weapon's attacks until the end of their next turn. This increases to 1d8 at 13th and 1d10 at 18th. *''Rune of Forbearance: ''The runic knight can expend 5 ''rune points ''to gain resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage dealt by nonmagic weapons until the end of next turn. *''Rune of Health: ''The runic knight can expend 2 ''rune points ''to heal a number of hit points equal to 1d8+their Intelligence modifier, or gain an equal number of THP. *''Rune of Perseverence: ''The runic knight can expend 2 ''rune points ''to gain advantage on Constitution checks made to retain their concentration on a spell that requires it for 1 minute. *''Rune of Protection: ''The runic knight can expend 2 ''rune points ''to gain advantage on saves against spells until the end of next turn (but not the save made to counter a spell). They can spend 3 ''rune points ''to grant the same protection to allies within 20' of themselves. *''Rune of Shielding: ''The runic knight can expend 3 ''rune points to gain a +4 bonus to Armor Class against the next attack roll that targets them. *''Rune of War: ''The runic knight can expend 4 ''rune points ''to recover a superiority die. Powerful Inscribing The Runic Knight's ability to stop targeted spells is nice, but stopping fireballs and lightning bolts is even better! At 13th level, the Runic Knight can use their reaction used to counter an area of effect spell or one that targets multiple creatures, substituting the save they make to counter the spell for their save to determine its effect. If the Runic Knight succeeds on their Intelligence save, the spell is negated against themselves, and any allies within 30' of the Runic Knight that were also targeted are treated as if they succeeded on their save. Runic Reversal The Runic Knight has become so adept at countering spells at this point that occasionally, they can even turn spells back on their attackers! At 18th level, when the Runic Knight successfully negates a spell with their runic weapon, they can simultaneously cast the spell on the creature who first cast it, but only if it is a spell of 5th level or lower. The attack rolls and save DCs of this spell use the Runic Knight's Intelligence modifier, and the spell must target the original caster; area spells are centered on the caster, and multi-target spells must include the caster. The Runic Knight must take a short rest to recover this ability.